1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device such as a laser printer.
2. Description of Related Art
An image forming device such as a laser printer is usually provided with a paper feed mechanism for feeding paper and an image forming mechanism for forming an image on the fed paper.
The paper feed mechanism is provided with a paper feed tray in which paper is stacked in a pile, and a paper feed roller and a paper feed pad disposed above one end of the paper feed tray and disposed to confront each other. Paper at the top of the paper feed tray is pinched between the paper feed roller and the paper feed pad by rotation of the paper feed roller, and is fed one sheet at a time.
The image forming mechanism is provided with a photosensitive drum and, around the photosensitive drum, a charging device, a scanner device, a developing roller, and a transfer roller, in that order following the direction of rotation of the photosensitive drum. As the photosensitive drum rotates, the surface of the photosensitive drum is first uniformly charged by the charging device, then exposed by high-speed laser beam scan from the scanner device, and an electrostatic latent image is formed based on predetermined image data. Next, through rotation of the developing roller, toner held on the developing roller is supplied to the electrostatic latent image formed on the surface of the photosensitive drum and held selectively, whereby a visible image is formed. Then, while paper fed from the paper feed mechanism passes between the photosensitive drum and the transfer roller, the visible image held on the surface of the photosensitive drum is transferred to the paper, thereby forming a predetermined image on the paper.
In the above-described image forming device, since paper is fed one sheet at a time while being pinched between the paper feed roller and the separation pad, paper dust may be generated on the paper due to friction between the paper feed roller and the separation pad. In addition, foreign matter such as paper dust may be generated over the entirety of the paper when the paper is cut. If such paper dust mixes with the toner in the image forming mechanism, a problem of image quality degradation will occur.
Accordingly, for example, Japanese patent-application publication No. 2003-81476 discloses a device in which a paper dust removing roller of approximately the same width as the separation pad, and a paper dust removing roller of approximately the same width as the paper, are disposed downstream of the paper feed roller in the paper transportation direction. Thus, paper dust generated on paper can be eliminated in a well-balanced manner before the paper is transported to the image forming mechanism.